Paper shredders currently in the consumer and business markets have a narrow gap through which paper is fed to the shredder cutting apparatus. By design, the gap in a paper feed passage is limited in size, to protect a user or other party from inadvertently coming into contact with the shredder blade, or to protect the shredder blade apparatus by limiting the opening into which foreign matter may fall. When excessive paper is pushed into the feed opening (an “overfeed”), a thick cluster, or a bolus, of paper may form in, and may block, paper feed passage. A shredder may aim to protect a user during a paper overfeed by stopping the shredder action, for example, by actuating a switch the feed passage, causing the shredder motor to stop.
As the bolus of paper in the paper feed passage move deep into the passage, or causes the shredder to stop operation, the usual gap in paper feed passage can be widened, allowing foreign matter to enter paper feed passage, and further endangering a paper shredder user. However, complex apparatus attempting to solve the problem tend to be unacceptably costly. There is a need for paper shredder feed opening safety apparatus, which can improve user safety at a lower cost.